The Earth King's Embrace
by Scalesies
Summary: Amaimon has defeated Rin, and claimed his prize. However, his prize is something Rin never would have expected. Chapter 2 and onwards include sex. Amaimon x Rin WARNING: Hard Yaoi. If you do not like BL, BoyxBoy, do not read.
1. Chapter 1

" Take this, you bastard! " Rin screamed, as he lunged at Amaimon, covered in flame, sword drawn. Amaimon smirked, and he jumped overhead, which took Rin by surprise as he crushed him from above, his legs pushing Rin into the ground forcefully.

" I win, time to claim the prize. " Amaimon said, as he placed a lollipop in his mouth, and grabbed Rin by his leg, and dragged him off.

Soon, Rin woke up, and he found himself, lying on a bed. His shirt and pants were on the floor, and he realized something else. He saw Amaimon's clothes on the floor too, and then he looked around. The room was fairly lit, wind blowing the silky black curtains that lined the only window in the room. He was on a bundle of black sheets with white lines twisting in a pattern along it. He was also covered by a black blanket, which only covered most of his body. His head was comforted by the pillows who lined the end of the bed, whom has the same pattern as the sheets. The other end of the bed had a black trunk, lined with leather. The floor was a normal white carpet, and the walls were made of cedar. It was an awfully different bedroom compared to most other bedrooms people had chosen and customized. He sat up, his blanket falling off of him. He was only in his underwear, and he had bite marks on his side and neck. He heard a knob twisting, then saw Amaimon, also in his underwear, who noticed Rin was awake.

"Oh, you're finally awake?" He said with his usual tone of voice. Rin realized it was only the two of them, and it became obvious where the bites came from. He reached for the sword on his back, only to grab air, and recall Amaimon dragging him away as he was blacking out. He backed away as Amaimon crawled onto the bed, Rin's heartbeat accelerating. Amaimon crawled up to Rin, and Rin got ready to punch Amaimon in retaliation. Before he could move his fist and hit Amaimon, he found his lips pressed up against Amaimon's moist lips. His face turned a deep crimson, and Amaimon forced his tongue into Rin's mouth, while Rin resisted. As he touched Rin's tongue, Rin relaxed, and stopped resisting. He might as well enjoy the moment, he thought. Amaimon was too strong for him to resist. Their tongues entwined, and Amaimon pressed his bare chest against Rin's. Rin wrapped his arms around Amaimon as they pressed together, Rin starting to sweat. His tail was moving quite a bit, as he got more sucked into the embrace with Amaimon.

" A-Amaimon... " He panted heavily, as Amaimon went down to Rin's neck, and began tenderly to bite his neck covered in sweat. By this point, Rin was heavily turned on. Amaimon inched down, until he reached Rin's chest. He began to lick Rin's chest, as he started panting heavier. After a few minutes of licking Rin's chest, Amaimon got up, he made Rin lie down on the sheets. Amaimon laid down on him, and began licking Rin's nipples, whom were perked, and Rin began moaning. Amaimon sat up suddenly, as he heard the front door being opened.

" Rin! " Yukio's voice called out. Amaimon kissed Rin one last time.

" Meet me outside your dorm at night in a few days. " He whispered, and Rin nodded. Amaimon then ran out the window with his clothes, just as the door to the bedroom opened. Yukio, Bon, and Shima ran in the room, seeing Rin panting, sweating, and spread out on the bed. Bon and Shima blushed at the sight, and Yukio simply sighed, and pushed his glasses up.


	2. Chapter 2

" I can explain, Yukio! " Rin protested. He was now fully clothed again.

" Okay, what's the explanation? " Yukio said, an intimidating glare looming over Rin.

" Well, Amaimon knocked me out, and he was...uhm...experimenting on me! " He exclaimed, embarassed.

" Experimenting makes you sweaty, horny, and lying down on a bed? " Yukio questioned, with a sharp tone to his voice.

" Y-Yes? " He stammered.

" Seriously, Rin? " Yukio sighed again. He checked the time, and put his arm back down.

" I have to go on a mission. Stay here for once, and don't barge in on the missions again. " Yukio commanded with an angry tone. Rin silently nodded, thinking about what Amaimon wanted at the fountain. Yukio closed the door behind him, and Rin looked outside. The sun was skimming the horizon, the sky fading into the blackness of the night sky. It has been two days, and Amaimon was waiting at the fountain, chewing a lollipop. Rin went outside of his room, and then procceded to run down the stairs to the ground floor, and peeked out the door. Yukio was gone by now. He opened the door quietly, and closed it behind him. He walked to the fountain, keeping to the shadows, incase there was anyone roaming around. Amaimon spotted Rin approaching, and he stood up. He walked over to Amaimon.

" Sorry for being late, Amaimon. Wh- " He got cut off as Amaimon pounced onto him, and connected their lips. Amaimon felt the blood rushing into Rin's face as he blushed again. He didn't resist this time, put instead, he wrapped his arms around Amaimon's back, and dug his fangs into Amaimon's neck. Amaimon gasped from the feeling of Rin's teeth piercing his neck, drawing blood. Rin's tounge wiped the blood off of his neck, and Amaimon clenched his teeth a bit on his tongue. They fell into the fountain, getting soaked. Rin stopped biting Amaimon's bleeding neck, and pulled off Amaimon's tie with his teeth. Amaimon shoved one of his hands down Rin's pants, and fondled his cock. Rin moaned with Amaimon's tender touching. Rin pulled off his jeans, exposing his hard penis poking out of his underwear. Water was splashing onto the two as they felt each others' bodies. Amaimon kicked off Rin's underwear, and pushed Rin off of him. He took off his jacket and shirt, his upper body exposed. His neck was now red where Rin had bit him. Amaimon crawled over to Rin, who was on his back. He was panting heavily, and yelled in pleasure as he felt Amaimon's finger penetrate his ass. Fluids leaked out onto Amaimon's finger as he shoved his finger deeper into his butt, it spasming from the foreign object. He then proceeded to stick two of them in, Rin drooling into the water, his ass high in the air as Amaimon fingered him. He took both of them out slowly, and Rin gasped. Amaimon stood up, and felt his own cock rubbing against his underwear and pants, increasing his pleasure before he started. Rin sat up, and took off his belt, and pulled off his pants and underwear. He rubbed Amaimon's penis, and he moaned loudly. This made Rin even more horny, and he clasped his lips onto his tip. He twirled his tounge around it, licking up the precum. Amaimon felt a spasm, and he screamed in happiness as his dick exploded into Rin's throat and mouth. Rin let go of his penis, and licked up the cum on his lips. Sweat and water was all over him, and he threw off his shirt, leaving his tie on. The sight of the fully naked Okumura made Amaimon's penis erect again, and he pulled Rin up. He wrapped his arms around him, smacking their two increasingly wet bodies against each other. They connected their mouths again, and Amaimon savored the cum inside of Rin's mouth. Their dicks rubbed against each other as they touched each others' sensitive spots, and Rin couldn't hold on anymore. He came all over Amaimon's dick, jabbing his nails into his sides. His flames sprouted, and the water splashed onto them again, making them go up in steam. The steam was warm, making more sweat appear. Amaimon wanted to please Okumura even more, and pushed him against the wall, raising his legs. Amaimon jabbed his cock into Rin's asshole, and made his cock upright again. His butt spasmed on Amaimon's dick, making his dick even harder then it was. Rin wrapped his legs around Amaimon's back, and Amaimon began to twist Rin's nipple, and rub his penis. This made Rin come again, the cum covering Amaimon's hand, and he salivated into Amaimon's mouth. Rin stroked Amaimon's back as he squirmed deeper into his ass, and his other hand rubbed the area around his cock. Rin's penis went into the air again, and Amaimon wanted to make him cum one more time. He put in a finger beside his cock, and thrusted hard into his ass. Rin moaned loudly, making Amaimon's cock harder, if it was even possible. Amaimon couldn't hold on anymore. He pulled his dick out, and came on Rin's face, who opened his mouth, and got most of it in his mouth. Semen was rolling down from Rin's face and chest, and Amaimon let Rin down. They were both panting heavily, and Amaimon squeezed against Rin. Rin's penis skidded the bottom of Amaimon's ass, and Rin's right arm grasped Amaimon against him. His other hand grabbed his penis, and rubbed it hard against Amaimon's ass, and Amaimon moaned of the feeling of Rin's cock pushing against the middle of his ass. The remaining of Rin's semen leaked out, completely exhausted.

" S-So...this is why...F-Father and...B-Brother were impressed by you...s-so much.. " Amaimon whispered. He kissed Rin one more time before he grabbed his clothes, and walked off. Rin picked up his own soaked clothes, and walked home, with his clothes around his arm. He opened the door, and put his clothes to hang and dry. He stumbled into the bathroom to take a hot bath, and think about what had happened that day. He stopped the water as it reached high enough, and went into the bath. Any cum on him washed away, and he began to doze in the water. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin woke up, snoring in the bathtub. He looked down, seeing his cock was rigid. He had a wild, wet dream. He sighed, and got up, his fingers wrinkly from the time he has spent in the bathtub. He grabbed a towel hanging off the towel, and wiped his body off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom, blushing slightly of the thought of being entwined with Amaimon like that again. As he opened his door, he saw his brother, Yukio, reaching for the handle.

" Yukio? " Rin asked, Yukio taking his hand back.

" I was looking for you, Rin. I couldn't find you in the whole dorm, and this room was the last I was going to look in. " He sighed.

" Regardless, do you know how the mess in the fountain area had happened? We had analyzed it, and it looked like semen. " He huffed. Rin instantly blushed, and Yukio caught it.

" So you do know? What happened? " He glared at Rin.

" U-Uh, nothing, really! " He stammered, and Yukio pinned him against the wall.

" I said, what happened? " He exclaimed rather loudly, and Rin blushed more.

" I said n-nothin-...!? " Rin said, cut off as Yukio shoved his lips towards Rin's lips. They connected, and Rin flushed into a beet red colour. Yukio took his lips off his, and huffed.

" If you needed sexual pleasure, you could've come to me... " He said, his own face turning scarlet. He wrapped his arms around the shocked Rin, and pulled down his towel. He began licking Rin's nipples, they in turn spiking up into the air, Rin biting his lip. Amaimon watched from outside, holding onto the railing, and peeking his eyes above. He saw Yukio rubbing the area between Rin's penis and ass, rubbing the area between his cheeks with a finger, and gently touching his cock. Rin began drooling, and slumped against the wall. Yukio began taking off his shirt with his other hand, throwing it to the ground. Yukio reached his other hand behind Rin's back, and his other finger went into Rin's ass. His eyes stared at the ceiling as he drooled more, the saliva dropping into Yukio's hair, then onto his face. Yukio licked the drool off his face, and the other finger went into Rin's ass, and began stretching it slowly. Rin bit his lower lip even harder, blood and saliva mixing together. Rin slowly and shakingly raised his hands to Yukio's jeans, and ripped them off, exposing his private ripping through his underwear, and Rin began rubbing the tip. The lubricant coming from Yukio's penis got onto Rin's finger, and he shakingly licked his finger once in a while. Soon, Yukio went into the bathtub, and Rin jumped in after him. Amaimon was crying at this point, soaking his jacket and pants with tears.

" I thought he loved me now. " He sighed, his voice incredibly cracky and dreadful. He jumped off the window, and ran back to the place were Mephisto and Amaimon resided in the academy. Meanwhile, Yukio had turned on the shower, scalding water pelting Rin and Yukio. Yukio stretched out Rin's butt, and then he lied down Rin on a comfortable position on the bottom of the bathtub, as Yukio turned around, and laid on Rin, his penis pentrating Yukio's ass. He moved around on top of Rin as he moved up and down on Rin, Rin grunting everytime Yukio slams into him. Rin wrapped his hands around Yukio, and fondled his penis, spinning it around at the bottom, and rubbing it in a circle on his tip, making Yukio moan. Rin bit and licked the back of Yukio's neck, increasing the speed of his hands on Yukio's erect penis. The scalding, but pleasuring, water was now up to Yukio's penis, and saliva went flying out of Yukio's mouth as he yelled in his orgasmic pleasure, and dyed the water white. Rin, satisified of his efforts to hold back until Yukio came, released his semen into Yukio's ass, biting Yukio's neck harder as he orgasmed, drawing a little bit of blood. Yukio twitched a little bit as the blood was drawn, and felt it trickle down. Rin licked it up, his tail wrapping around Yukio. The water was now up to Yukio's torso, and they laid there, embracing each other's naked bodies.

Amaimon was now back in the office, Mephisto sitting up as Amaimon stumbled in, a crying and sniffling mess.

" What's wrong, Amaimon? " Mephisto asked, curious of Amaimon's despair.

" Oh, I just fell into the human emotion love, that's all. " He shrugged, trying to change the subject.

" Well, then, I guess I'll cheer you up. " Mephisto said, as he got up.

As Mephisto and Amaimon were talking, Rin and Yukio had opened the drain so it didn't overflow, and Rin had crawled out from Yukio, and his hardened cock was hanging over Yukio's mouth. Yukio's was almost inside Rin's mouth.

" Are you ready, Yukio? " Rin asked. Yukio nodded, and then their heads went onto each other's cocks, tounges wrapping around and saliva covering their gentalia. Yukio decided to go more then just giving head, and his hand wrapped around Rin's ass, and his fingers pierced into his ass. Rin bit gently on Yukio's cock from the sudden entrance to his butt. Yukio grunted from the fangs poking his dick, and began to suck harder. He was determined to pleasure Rin. Rin bit on Yukio's dick hard as he came, four streams of it going down Yukio's throat. He licked it up as he came himself, cum splattering inside Rin's mouth. They let go of each other's dicks, and Yukio took out his fingers in Rin's ass. Rin sat up on Yukio's abdomen, and they were both panting, cum rolling out of Rin's mouth. He turned around, and saw the want in Yukio's eyes. Before having intercourse once again, he bent over to Yukio, and slowly french kissed him. He then backed up after several minutes of french kissing, and was leaking all over Yukio's chest. Cum was leaking out of Yukio's penis, and Rin knew this would be a good time to pleasure him. He spread his butt apart, and then Yukio's penis shoved its way into his ass, making Rin moan as his butt had started spasming. Yukio began shoving his penis and slamming his pelvis into Rin's bottom faster and faster, Rin cocking his head back, his mouth wide open in pure sexual happiness. Rin was touching his own dick to increase the pleasure, and Yukio felt Rin shake as he exploded his seed all over Yukio's face and chest. Nearly a minute after, Yukio did one last final thrust, and the semen exploded out of Rin's ass, and he pulled out. Rin's and Yukio's dick were now covered in cum, and Yukio sat up to lick it off Rin's. Rin moaned slightly, and after he was done, he did the same to Yukio. They both got out, and turned off the shower, letting the bath drained. The wrapped towels around their waists, after wiping off the water, cum, and slight blood off of their bodies with another. They left the bathroom, turning off the light behind them. They went back into their room, and closed the door behind them. They were too tired from sexual intercourse to eat tonight. Instead of sleeping apart again, they took off their towels, and wrapped their bodies around each others on the ground, and went to sleep that way.

" I really love you, Rin... " Yukio said as he kissed Rin on the lips one last time.

" I do, too, Yukio. " Rin yawned, curling up around Yukio as he fell asleep.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**Mephisto's and Amaimon's night shall be covered after the series of chapters have ended. That shall be covered with the prologue, where Amaimon and Rin were battling.


End file.
